To Be Taught
by Febrile
Summary: Sesshomaru has a child. InuYasha comes over and gives her the Shikon no Tama. What troubles will Kiita face? And will someone ever love her?lot's of citrus starting in chapter 6
1. What Child is This

DisclaimerI don't own InuYasha, yada yada, my ideas, yada yada, don't steal, piracy is poor manners

For Japanese translations glossary and punctuation glossary, see my stories. Both shall be titled as so.

Author's noteWhen Kiita's born, Rin's like 12 years old.

PSSesshomaru's fluff is NOT a tail. If you pay any attention to the shows/books you'd know this. Also, InuYasha cannot fly. The only reason I'm saying this is I actually read a fanfic where someone wrote he was flying. He doesn't fly, he just jumps really high.

To be Taught

By OkamiChan

Sesshomaru stood patiently in his quarters, waiting for the midwife to retrieve him. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Father, was this your anticipation with my mother, when I was being born?" Sesshomaru scoffed and looked to the floor, shaking his head.

"I'm talking to a dead man."

He had long ago been able to retrieve his left arm from his dear father's grave and have it held in place. Now, he crossed his arms and sighed again. His wolf-demon lover had been deathly ill lately, and he was unsure of how long she'd last after the baby was born, if the it was born at all. Just then, the midwife rushed in.

"Lord, ye must hurry. The mistress, she's not farin' well, me Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and followed the maid back to the birthing room. He heard the blissful sound of a baby's cry and pulled back the curtains. The pale wolf-demoness looked at him and gave a labored smile. Sesshomaru saw it was taking all her effort to give him this simple gesture of affection. She held up a wailing bundle in a sapphire-blue cloth up to Sesshomaru. He knelt down and gently took it.

"It's a girl." she smiled,"K-kiita - that's her name."

Sesshomaru nodded and reached down his hand, rubbing his lover's cheek. He stayed like that until her heavy breathing eventually stopped. Then he stood and brushed past the crimson curtains. The midwife stood outside the room, waiting for news of the mother's condition. Sesshomaru faced her.

"Your services are no longer required."

The maid stuttered, "But the maiden, she -"

"She is dead. A proper service shall be held. You may attend if you desire." Sesshomaru waved his hand and dismissed her. Then he turned his attention to the now sleeping bundle in his arms. He swept a shiny silver strand of hair from her forehead with his hand. Lifting her up, he brushed a kiss there. Removing the blanket from her head, Sesshomaru saw the white dog-ears.

"Like InuYasha," he mumbled. He gave a half-hearted smile, then turned and walked back to his room, holding Kiita close.

Three days later, the service was held. The mid-wife attended with a small amount of Sesshomaru's servants, including Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru himself did not come, but rather busied himself with Kiita. She was quite a handful. Like her ears, it turned out Kiita had a white wolf's tail. Her eyes were the color of her mother's and father's combined. Gold and blue. The colors weren't mixed, but they couldn't be distinguished from each other. Sesshomaru sat by her in his courtyard. They sat by the koi pond. Kiita splashed her little hands in it while Sesshomaru held her, making sure she didn't fall in. Then Kiita looked up at her father, smiling and cooing. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench. Her likeness to his brother was unmistakable. But, she also had her own, childish beauty.

Kiita waved her hands at Sesshomaru. He picked her up and stood, walking back to his castle.


	2. Business

One year later(minus 3 days)

"Lord Sesshomaru! InuYasha has come to see you!" Jaken waddled up to his lord. "He says it's urgent!"

Ever since Kiita was born, Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been on grounds with each other. They more shunned each other now, rather than trying to kill each other. Sesshomaru was suprised to hear his brother had come to pay a little visit. He carried Kiita out front, Rin and Jaken following close behind. InuYasha stood waiting with Kagome at his side. Sesshomaru could see her carrying something in each hand, but couln't tell what. He shifted Kiita so he could have a free hand.

"Oi Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called, "We've got some business to tend to here."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Of what sort little brother?"

InuYasha walked over to him, Kagome following a few feet behind. "Shikon jewel business. It includes your child."

In the smallest motion, Sesshomaru pulled Kiita closer to him. What did a baby on her first birthday have to do with anything so dramatic? Sesshomaru frowned. Nothing added up, except for one conclusion, and that itself didn't seem likely.

"You completed the jewel?" Sesshomaru inquired

"Mhmm," InuYasha nodded.

"Then, Naraku is dead?"

InuYasha hesitated. "Um, no. He's dissappeared again. But, obviously, we got his jewel shards. Kagome completed it. And," he scoffed, "here we are."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened. "But was has my child to do with the jewel?"

InuYasha scoffed, "Well, we're not gonna kill her, if you're that worried."

Kagome walked up and motioned she wanted to take the baby. Sesshomaru hesitated, then, reluctantly, handed Kiita to her. Kiita, having no idea what was going on, simply squealed her delight for the visitors.Kagome handed her to InuYasha, who cradled her gently. Kagome then opened her hands, and Sesshomaru could see plainly what she'd been carrying. In one hand she bore the sacred jewel, in the other, InuYasha's former rosary of prayer beads. Kagome then remover her now light back pack and opened it, taking out what looked to Sesshomaru like a pair of small shears. The maiden then took the rosary and cut in between two of the beads. She removed the string, letting the beads fall to the ground. Then she picked up two of the fangs. Again from her pack, she took a chain. She placed first one fang, the jewel, then the other fang on the chain. Kagome arranged it around Kiita's neck and hooked the clasp. She touched the Shikon no Tama. A small glow of light purple enveloped the necklace and Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru watched in awe. Kagome said a quick prayer and dropped her hand. The glow faded. Kiita yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth, gently sucking as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru took her in his arms and pressed her close against his chest. He had no need for armor these days and refrained from using it. Kiita curled up in his fluff and slept peacefully.

"What exactly did you do?" Sesshomaru queried.

"Hehe," InuYasha scoffed, "Kagome put a barrier around the jewel using the fangs of my rosary. No one can touch it now exept the wearer, your daughter. We'll be back when we figure out what to do with it." With that, InuYasha picked up Kagome and left. Sesshomaru looked down at Kiita. He reached out to touch the jewel and felt his hand repel, accompanied by a burning sensation at his fingertips. He scowled.

"Shimatta."


	3. Sleeping With The Enemy

approximately 14 years later

Kiita stood in front of her mirror, brushing out her long silver hair, tinted with blond. The glint in her eyes had left years ago.

'I bare such a strange resemblance to Lord Sesshomaru-sama,' Kiita thought. She shrugged, passing it off as some strange coincidence, as she always did. After all, it would be impossible for her to be related to Lord Sesshomaru-sama, right? she was his koibito, his sei dorei. Whenever his urges came on, she was there to satisfy them. In return, Sesshomaru blessed her with warm food and a dry bed. He had also given her the privilege to come and go as she pleased, with a curfew, of coarse. She was the only servant with this privilege now, since Rin-chan had long since left to get married. Kiita could hardly remember her face, it was so long ago they'd said goodbye.

"Oh well. It's for the best," Kiita sighed. She grabbed a black-pearl comb off her vanity table, swept her hair up, and pushed the comb in, holding everything together. She'd received the comb a month ago, on her 15th birthday, from Lord Jaken. From Lord Sesshomaru-sama, she'd gotten a black, court-style kimono with a silver obi.

Flashback: Kiita's 15th birthday

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Lord Jaken," Kiita gasped, "they, they're beautiful! They must have cost you so much!" Jaken beamed. Sesshomaru had barely smiled, though there was a glimmer of something in his eyes Kiita couldn't identify. She took it as pleasure. Kiita looked down at the gifts in her hands. Her expression turned from happy to confused.

"But, the other servants never receive such extravagant gifts. Why me?" Sesshomaru frowned, his eyebrows knitted. Kiita's heart stopped and her eyes grew big, swelling with fear. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her in a flash and before she could move, brought his hand back and whipped it. It collided with her cheek and sent her reeling a good few feet away. It left a red welt that burned worse than hell. Kiita sat up and grimaced. She brought her hand to her cheek and gently touched it with her fingertips as the tears began to sting behind her eyes. She kneeled and dropped her head to the floor, bowing.

"F-forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I did not mean to disrespect you!" The tears were now searing down her cheeks. She stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity before she heard the swish of her Lord's robes as he left the room. She clutched the comb and the robes to her breast, stifling her sobs as the tears poured out unmercifully.

"Poor girl," Jaken mumbled as he waddled over to her. He reached out and lifted her chin gently. She saw sorrow in his eyes, true pity for her.

"Oh Kiita-san. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mean what he does. He loves you, really." She sniffed back her tears, and they embraced.

End Flashback

Since then, Kiita had always had felt a strong bond with Jaken. She went over to her rack of three Kimonos; one blue, one red, and one black. She took the black one. Softly, she slid off her work clothes (a simple tan haori tied around with a baby blue ribbon) and dropped them to the floor. Then she guided her arms through the imperial robes sleeves. Kiita wrapped the kimono closed and reached for the silver obi. She pulled it around her waist and did her best to tie it in the back. She then took a brush of her table and dipped in a pot of black ash. She swept it over her eyelids and blinked away the excess. Kiita set the brush back in its holder and took a slightly larger brush dipping it in a black paste Jaken had got her at the bazaar. She applied it to her lips with precision. She set that brush in its holder and stepped in front of her full-length mirror again. She gazed at herself, with somewhat of a longing in her eyes.

'I'm pretty on the outside, but inside . . .' She sighed. The thought was too horrible to finish. On the outside, everything pulled together. Her features complemented the kimono. She looked perfect in it, especially with the pearly comb. She was beautiful in black. She was gazing in her mirror again when her dog-ears picked up the sound of her screen opening. She whirled around to find Sesshomaru looking at her with the queerest expression. Kiita gulped.

"L-lord Sesshomaru-sama I didn't realize . . . I mean . . ." Kiita's face reddened. She reached up to take the comb out, but Sesshomaru held up a hand.

"Wait . . ."

In his eyes, Kiita saw a fire, a fire she knew well. She dropped her hand to her side and looked down preparing herself for what was to come. Sesshomaru walked over to Kiita and grabbed her arms, gently but firmly. Kiita slowly lifted her head but never met her Lord's eyes. This wasn't what she wanted, but what choice did she have? Kiita squeezed her eyes shut while he kissed her hard on the lips, then moved down her neck to her exposed collarbone. Then Sesshomaru picked Kiita up and carried her over to the futon at the opposite wall. Kiita just kept her eyes closed and waited for it to be over.

Later, after Sesshomaru had left, Kiita lay clutching the covers to her breasts, hiding her naked shame, as was felt after every "session". She stared, blank-eyed, at the ceiling, not even noticing the tears streaking down her cheeks.


	4. From a Stranger

**Author note; I don't usually post one of these, but I thought this is special occasion enough. I would like to personally thank all of you who've reviewed any of my stories. So far, I have received 18 reviews! It makes me so happy that you like my work enough to encourage me to write more. And without further adue (or whatever), chapter 4!**

The basket swung lightly as Kiita walked down the path to the village. She was wearing her tan work haori, and had tied her hair back with a baby blue ribbon that matched the one around her waist. Kiita was going over the list of things to pick up in her head.

"Get eggs from Mr. Yukigima, Beef and pork from the Okahwas . . ." She reached the village and picked up the food from all the houses (there was about twenty). She wasn't supposed to, but Kiita always insisted on paying. The food and herbs were supposed to be offering for the Great Demon of the Western Lands, in return for the safety of their village. The money Kiita gave was her own, not Sesshomaru's, earned from little jobs here and there. Lord Sesshomaru had no idea. With her basket full and her first morning chore done, Kiita found that she had some extra yen. She looked over her shoulder at the village. Then she turned around and headed into Jaken's favorite shop.

Kiita held up the little charm as she walked back the path to the castle. Jaken was sure to like the little carved toad. It was supposed to ward off illness. The little mayoke held a bell in its mouth and jingled as Kiita walked. She giggled at the sound. It would be perfect for her little friend. She held her basket in the crook of her elbow while she dangled the trinket, making it jingle. Then her ears twitched to the left, to the foliage. Kiita stopped dead in her tracks, and the charm was silenced. Rouge youkai? Vengeful spirit? Her hands began shaking. Lord Sesshomaru had never battle trained her. Kiita slowly turned to the sound, whispering to herself, "Please be a doge, please be a dog . . ."

She was now facing the bushes, doing her best not to faint. She wanted to run, but she was frozen. The rustling grew louder and a figure stepped out, closely followed by two others. The first youkai was huge roughly twice Kiita's size (who was a good 5'4). He was a panther-like demon, with black fur and green eyes. A sheath hung on a belt about his waist, carrying a mighty sword. His two companions were both hideous ogres. Their fangs pushed past their lips while drool pooled at their feet. One was blue, one was red. They were probably brothers. Or sisters, Kiita couldn't tell. Not that her mind was on that anyway. She was thinking more about the lumbering figure before her and the damage he could inflict on her with a finger, let alone with a sword and two goons to help. The panther looked down at Kiita and sneered. Kiita gulped

"You?" He laughed, shaking the trees and sending Kiita down on her tail.

"Ow!"

"You are the mighty demon who now possesses the jewel? You are no more than a twig!"

"J-jewel? What do y-you mean, jewel?" Kiita had never owned any jewels. Perhaps he was referring to her black-pearl comb? The panther demon looked at her as if she'd just said something stupid.

If you haven't guessed, Kiita has no idea that she carries the Jewel of Four Souls

"You," he thundered, "Are an ignorant twig." He seemed annoyed. Kiita inched her hand behind her and pulled her body back. She did this as slowly as she could, trying not to attract too much attention. What was he talking about? Was her comb so valuable? Either way, she had no intention of giving him what he wanted, whatever it was. The rebellion must have shown on her face, for the panther scowled deeply.

"I suppose I'll get it my way then." The panther took hold of the hilt of his sword and drew its full length. Kiita's mind swirled with the realization. She was about to die. Then her mind found a choice. She took it. Kiita screamed as loud as she could, setting the demon off guard. In his hesitation, Kiita took the chance to run. She struggled to her feet and shot off through the woods to her right. She ran blindly, not caring where she'd end up, where she was going, only that she escaped the three monsters rumbling behind her.

"Help! Somebody!" Tears streamed down Kiita's face. She felt something graze her arm, and then felt something wet and warm. She caught the scent. Blood. The sword had sliced her arm. How bad was it? Kiita didn't look to find out. If the panther demon was close enough to leave her bleeding, how much closer would he be if she paused? Then she heard the "shing" of the blade as it whistled through the air. It caught something, and she felt a weight lift off her arm. She turned her head. Was her arm gone? No!

"Oh, the basket!" Kiita watched as the basket was trampled on and left in the dirt. That was a whole month's worth of food! Kiita was still turned around when her foot caught an upturned root. Down she went, her arms outstretched, catching her fall. She screamed as she felt the Panther and his ogres close in on her.

"Now that's not fair!" Kiita heard the voice and gingerly looked up. Then she heard a yelp from what sounded like the panther, followed by a thud that made the ground beneath her vibrate. Then the voice again.

"My, my. That's no way to pick up ladies."

Kiita turned to see another demon facing a now fallen panther demon. But, this new one looked, almost human!

"Hey, if you wanted a dance," then new demon ran up to the panther, who was regaining his balance and standing, "You should've just **_asked!_**" He delivered a swift kick to the panther demon's face, sending him reeling. The panther's back hit a tree with a loud crack. He was silent and blood spilled down his jaw. The ogres, who had been quietly watching their master's death, ran through the brush, yelping and whimpering all the way.The strong, man-looking demon watched them run.

"HaHA! You keep runnin', ya whelps! Hahaha!"

The new demon turned around and faced Kiita. She yelped and flung her head back to the ground, covering it with her hands. She heard footsteps coming toward her and they stopped next to her ears.

"Those ears look just like InuYasha's. Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't seen him lately." Then Kiita felt his hands wrap around her wrists. She screamed and sobbed into the dirt, kicking her legs on the ground like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"Hey, calm down. I just wanna help. Your arm is bleeding." She lifted her head just enough so he could see her eyes glaring at him. She had stopped crying.

"I know," she said flatly. He smirked.

"How much did the sash around your waist cost?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Okay, then," He pulled at her wrists until she was standing, then he quickly undid the sash.

"Eeep!" What was this black-haired, blue-eyed demon going to do to her? Rape her? Kiita didn't want to find out. As soon as the demon was looking away, Kiita ran off. Two feet. She felt a hand close tightly around her wrist, though not tight enough to hurt. Kiita turned to look at the stranger. She gave him her best death glare. He just laughed, which only made her madder. Kiita tried wrenching her arm free, but to no avail.

"Arrgh! Let GO!" Kiita came down fast on his wrist, digging her meager teeth. He only shook his head. Then, taking the scarf with his other hand, he began wrapping it around her bleeding arm. Kiita stopped biting him and gasped. He had been trying to help her, and she'd done nothing but bite him.

"I…but…"

He smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. I was going this way anyway." Now using both hands, he tied the sash tightly.

"There, that should stop the bleeding. But don't take it off for a day or two. Even us demons take time to heal." Kiita nodded her head, agreeing with him and thanking him.

"Oh, you might want to wash up. You've got dirt all over you." Kiita looked at herself and blushed. He was right.

"Oh! I hope Lord Sesshomaru won't beat me for it."

The male demon took a step back.

"Sesshomaru? You serve him!"

"Oh!" Kiita stumbled back. The once kind demon now seemed so angry. Was it wrong to work for him? Was he a bad person? He was rough around the edges, but he wasn't naturally evil. The demon then walked up to her and sniffed her.

"God, you even hold his stench." Kiita wanted desperately to defend her master, but she found she couldn't do much.

"H-he gives me nice clothes," she managed. The demon scoffed and spit on the ground.

"I could see that," His eyes roamed the length of her body.

"W-well who are you anyway! To talk about my master that way?"

"My name's Kouga, and you must be his daughter, Kiita."

**Sorry to leave you hangin'. Wait, no. No, I'm not (smiles). Next chappi coming soon, hopefully.**

**PS: If you haven't guessed by now, Kiita has no idea she's related to Sesshomaru in any way, let alone to be his daughter. **


	5. The Shocking Revelation

Chappi 5

The Shocking Revelation

Last Time;

_"W-well who are you anyway! To talk about my master that way?" _

_"My name's Kouga, and you must be his daughter, Kiita." _

Kiita gasped. She hadn't told him her name. Then her mind finally grasped the absurdity of his statement and she clutched her stomach with one hand and her mouth in the other, trying desperately net to laugh her guts out.

"M-me (giggle)? Lord Sesshomaru's daughter (giggle giggle)? Where on earth did you hear that?" Kouga seemed taken aback. He looked at Kiita like she was crazy for not knowing her own origin.

"Foolish girl, don't you know? Your name covers all of Japan! Kiita, the mighty demoness of the Western Lands who harbors the sacred Jewel of Four Souls! Surely you know?" Kiita tilted her head to the side and gave him a "what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about-you-psycho-freak?" look. He smacked his forehead and rolled his baby-blue eyes.

"Here, give me your wrist." Kiita looked at her wrist, then reluctantly held it out. He grabbed it and, with his other hand, extended his clawed forefinger to the tender flesh. Kiita yelped as he dug his claw in deep, missing the vital blood source but still drawing out the thick red substance. When he felt satisfied she had bled enough, he removed his claw and licked the blood off. Kiita stared at him with a hurt and confused look.

Kouga just smirked, "There. Now sniff the blood. Who's scent do you pick up?" Kiita dipped her nose to her bleeding wrist and inhaled the sharp, metallic aroma. She repeated the method three more times to catch all the information the scent gave out. Then her face went stark white. It couldn't be…no…it was impossible. Kouga gave her a satisfied grin. Kiita gasped for breath. Her mind went haywire and she bit down hard on her wrist, her mouth enclosing the wound as she sucked at the blood.

"Hey!" Kouga's grin turned to an alarmed expression, "Hey, kid! Stop that! You're gonna pass out!" He rushed to her side and shook her shoulders hard.

"Kiita, snap out of it! It's okay!" Kiita barely heard his words but her jaw opened and dropped her wrist. Then her hands flew up to her eyes and she bawled, dropping to her knees with Kouga at her heels.

"Kid, what's wrong? It can't all be that bad, being related to Sesshomaru.

"Yes…it…is!" Kiita wailed. If only this man knew. Knew what went on in that castle almost every night. In her room. On her futon. In his arms… Kiita's yowls grew louder and her tears seeped through her fingers. Arms wrapped themselves around her and Kiita gasped. Her tears fell short (though didn't stop) as she looked up at her embracer. Kiita's mouth moved to form words but only one came out.

"W-why?" Kouga frowned and his eyebrows knit.

"He's done something awful, hasn't he? He didn't tell you you were his daughter, and then he did something awful. I bet you don't even know that you carry the jewel," He put a hand on the side of her waist, " That bastard didn't even tell you that." He shook his head and gave a heavy sigh, pulling her closer to him, almost protectively, Kiita thought.

"No," Kiita confessed, "he didn't." She leaned her head on his shoulder, her tears now dry and her mind emotionally depleted. Her golden-blue eyes turned gray and bleak. Kouga slid one arm around her back and tucked the other under her white tail, gone limp from the revelation, and Kouga stood, picking her up.

"You need a good rest away from home," he said, walking off into the woods. Kiita nodded as her eyes fluttered shut and her mid drifted off on more pleasant thoughts.

**It's a short chapter, I know. But it was the best way I found I could sum up Kiita's surprise of being _his_ daughter. Next chappi may have citrus so, thou hast been forewarned. It's about Kouga and Kiita, and what goes on behind a certain waterfall…**


	6. Accidentally in Love

Chapter 6

Accidentally in Love

(Oh yes, there will be lemons. Lemon xxx)

Kiita blinked her eyes open. It was very dark and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. When they did, Kiita sat up and yawned. She went to put her hands on the floor to push herself up, but she didn't feel hard stone or soft grass, or even the rough surface of a tree branch. She rubbed her hands against the silky-soft fur that covered the ground and her lower body.

'Soft...' Then Kiita felt something stir beside her.

"Eeeeeeee!" Kiita jumped up and flung out her arm giving a sharp slap to whatever had moved.

"Grn, awake already, huh?" Kouga rubbed the sore spot on his cheek as he sat up and yawned. The spot was slowly turning red. Kiita withdrew her hand.

"Ohh! I-I-I am so sorry Kouga! I di-didn't know it was you!"

"Heh, it's okay." Kiita looked around at the spacious stone walls and the grass bed with the fur blanket.

"If I may ask, where am I?"

Kouga gave a small chuckle. "It's the wolf cave. This is where I live. My wolves are out hunting with Ginta and Hakaku."

"Who are they?"

"The only two left of my pack." The way he said that made Kiita drop the subject. Kiita pulled up her legs and hugged her knees to her chest. She set her chin on her knees and laid her ears back on her head. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Um, thank you. For saving me. I... would have died if you hadn't come."

"It was no big deal. I was passing that way anyway." Kiita gave a troubled sigh as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Kouga looked at her.

"Hmm? Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I-I'm sorry I'm such a burden. You don't have to do this." Kouga smiled as he brought his hand to wipe away her tears.

"I wanted to do it. I can't resist a pretty face."

Kiita gave a half-hearted laugh, "I'm not pretty. My master says so, and I know he's right." Kouga scowled and stilled his hand on Kiita's face.

"No Kiita. That's not true. You're _master_. He treats you like, like shit." Kouga growled low and deep in his throat.

"Oh Kiita, don't you see it. You're so stupid!" Kiita gasped as she felt his arms envelope her shoulders, with her knees still pressed to her chest. She was completely in his hold.

"K-kouga..."

...Kouga's Thoughts...

What is_ this girl? Who is she? Why am I so mad when I hear her say things about Sesshomaru? When she defends him? I don't even know this girl. Why is she making me feel this way!_

is 

Kouga's hold grew subtly stronger. Kiita shifted so she could look up at his face. What she saw shocked her. This stranger, this demon who had saved her life, had tears in his eyes. His was gritting his teeth and a thin, white line had formed along his jaw line.

"What is -?" Kiita found her words muffled by his lips crushing against hers. He was gentle but passionate, almost dominant. Kiita found herself wriggling her arms free from his grasp and cupping her hands on his face. When they broke, Kiita looked into his eyes, trying to read why he was doing this. They had just met a few hours ago!

"Oh God, Kiita. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean..."

"No, please. Don't apologize. I-it's not your fault." Kiita gave a small, sad smile.

xxx

"Kiita..." He pulled her face to his and gently washed her brow with kisses. He moved down the side of her face and down across her collarbone. Kiita gave a small gasp and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru had never been so gentle and loving. Normally, he just took her. He came in, had his way with her, and left. But Kouga did it differently. He burned her skin with the love of his kisses. He let her feel joy while he waited his turn patiently. Kiita had never been loved like this, and even though she was scared, she wanted more, and for once in her life, she wanted to give some in return.

"Sesshomaru, that bastard. He'll never touch you again. Kiita, I swear it." Kiita nodded. She knew what he said was true. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled her fingers on one hand through his ponytail. Kouga brought his hands to her waist and laid his head right above the valley of her breasts. Gently and lovingly he kissed. He shifted his hands to her thighs, feeling the barrier of fabric collide with buttermilk skin. He pushed up the bottom of her makeshift work hakama. Past her curving hips, up past her slimming belly. Kiita raised her arms so he could slide it up and over her head. She was now completely vulnerable with this demon she'd only just met. And she had come to this point willingly. She cupped her ands around his neck gently, with her thumbs caressing his cheeks. She brought her head down and kissed his forehead like a mother would a child, thought her kiss was passionate. Kouga set Kiita down on the fur blanket and stood. Kiita closed her eyes in anticipation. She heard the clinking of metal and a rustling as Kouga removed his armor and lay down beside her. She felt a hand move over her belly and clasp her waist.

"You can open your eyes," Kouga whispered. Kiita slowly blinked her eyes open and Kouga kissed her cheekbone. Kiita returned the kiss, but shifted so their lips met. They kissed, long and fervent. Kiita threw fate and priniple to the wind and parted her lips. Kouga broke off the kiss after what seemed like decades and moved his head down, leaving a trail of kisses to her naval. Kiita gasped for breath and arched her back. Kouga smiled and sat up, taking in the site of her. The moonlight through the waterfall kissed her features with a milky haze. Her silver-blond hair swirled over the fur blanket and trailed her breasts. Her white tail curled and slid over her legs, then slid off again.

"Kiita?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever, _ever_ say that you're not pretty." Kiita nodded. Kouga smiled and leaned over, drawing her into a long, meaningful kiss. Kiita returned it, with just as much passion. She wanted Kouga to feel just as wonderful as he made her feel. She brought her arms around his back and ran her claws up and down, not hard enough to make marks, just enough to make Kouga whimper. Kouga slid his legs inbetween hers, while Kiita wrapped her around his waist. Hie brought his shaft up, but stopped right before it touched her. Kiita looked at Kouga and kissed his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Kiita, I...I don't want to hurt you."

Kiita smiled, "You won't."

Kouga kissed her cheek, then brought his head up to whisper in her ear.

"Are You ready?"

"Yes." Kiita felt his shaftrun into her. His thrusts were slow at first, but as heat and passion rose, they grew fastered and more fevered. Kiita gasped as she bounced right along with him. Being a demon, like him, she easily matched his pace. Kiita gave a final gasp as they came simultaniously. Kouga moved off her and held her tightly as she shivered slightly. He picked her up and stood, moving off the blanket. Kouga pulled back the blanket and lay under it on the grass bed with Kiita. They lay in silence until both their breath turned to normal again.

xxx

"Kiita, I love you. I don't know why I do, but, I loved you ever since I saw you running from those demons."

Kiita smiled and closed her eyes. "Kouga, I love you too." Kouga turned on his back and Kiita rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. One around her shoulder, the other around her waist. They fell asleep like that.

A long, angry howl echoed through the night. Kiita woke up to it, screaming. Kouga sat up next to her.

"Kiita! What's the matter!" Kiita stopped screaming and looked over at Kouga. She wiped off the cold sweat that had formed on her brow.

"I should go."

"But, it's the middle of the night!"

"It's Sesshomaru. He's angry." Kiita rose to find her hakama and hairtie. Her hair had been undone before she woke up the first time.

"No!" Kouga grabbed her hand, "Don't! Please, don't go..." Kiita looked over at the waterfall that was the way out.

"But...he is looking for me. And he will smell your scent with mine, and trace it back here. And then he will kill you. I don't want to see that happen." Kouga looked longingly, almost sorrowfully, at his new lover.

"Kouga, I must go." She found her hakama, twisting her hand free from Kouga's, and slipped it over her head. She ran off, jumping through the waterfall and disappearing.

Kiita called back to him, "I can't fall in love with you!" But in her heart of hearts, Kiita knew she already had.


	7. Some Answers and the Proposal

Chapter 7

Some Answers and the Proposal

Kiita ran blindly through the forest. As long as she was away from Kouga, Sesshomaru wouldn't look for her at the waterfall, and Kouga would live. Kiita didn't even see the pond until she fell face first in the icy water. Kiita sat up on the shallow bank and looked at her feet, freezing in the water. Kiita felt the sting behind her eyes. She buried her face in her knees and cried, wrapping her arms around her legs for warmth and support. It was so unfair! She had finally met her father! Yay! Oh yah, but he was screwing her brains out almost every night! And she had finally found someone to love, but if she ever saw him again, daddy-dearest would rip his guts out. Oh the irony of it all. The hateful, painful, shamefulness of it all. Kiita wailed, letting out all those years of abuse and lies. Yes, it was so unfair. She was only fifteen! Kiita cried for what seemed like forever. When her wells dried, and she could think logically, Kiita looked at her surroundings. Trees and the pond.

"Oh, how depressing." Kiita stood and jumped into the nearest tree. She made her way to the highest branch that would support her, for it had to be sturdy and durable, as well as high, and made herself comfortable. Kiita looked up at the full moon and the stars the sparkled around it. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about what had transpired only moments ago behind the crystal waterfall. The kiss . . .

"Ohhh!" The thought of it took Kiita's breath away. As she gazed up at the moon, she thought of Kouga.

'I wonder, if he's looking at the moon, too.' Kiita drifted into sleep with the thought of Kouga and a kiss.

Kiita woke and blinked her eyes. The sun shone brightly through her window, and Kiita through her arm over her eyes to shield them.

"Oww!" Kiita brought her arm back down. She had absent-mindedly used her injured arm.

"Hey, wait a. . ." The blue sash that had been there last night was gone. In its place were proper bandages. They looked fresh, too. Kiita lay back down, still puzzling. She didn't remember being brought to her room or having her bandages changed. She was even tucked into her futon. Kiita shifted her head to look at the empty space beside her. She rubbed her eyes. On her pillow lay a white rose. Kiita reached over and picked it up. She held it's stem and inspected it, twirling it this way and that. Right under the blossom, a small piece of brown fur was tied. Kiita gasped.

'He took me home!' Kiita's romancing thoughts were jerked violently back to reality when she heard footsteps making their way to her room. Kiita jumped up and ran to a little table with drawers. Sesshomaru walked in to see Kiita gently closing the top drawer.

"Kiita! Where were you last night?" Kiita swung her head around, facing a very angry Sesshomaru. His eyes lashed out icicles.

"I got lost after being chased by some awful demons. They made me drop the villagers' collateral, then they trampled all over it. And the big panther demon cut my arm with his sword. That's why I have the bandages on." Kiita said this as calmly as possible, though it felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Sesshomaru glared at her, calculating her story.

"What happened to your sash? The one that went around your waist?"

"I lost it."

Sesshomaru the stared at her for a moment then turned on his heel and left. When Kiita heard his footsteps fade away, she slid to the floor with her back against the drawers, and let out a big sigh of relief. That was enough excitement for one day. Kiita stood and slid her haiori, dirty with mud, off her shoulders and placed it by the door to her room. Then she went over to her kimono rack and picked out her red one. It had a black fan design on the sunset-red over-kimono. The two inside robes were black and midnight blue. The obi was the same blue. She guided the sleeves of the robes up on her arms one at a time, being careful not to bump her injured one. It would be healed by tonight, but it still hurt. Then she tied her obi with skill, making a nice bow-style knot in back. Then she went over to her vanity table and sat on the silk bench, undoing the ribbon still in her hair, though it had loosened drastically. She brushed out her long hair 'till it shone like a river, then she twisted it up into twin buns, placing one right behind each dog-ear. Because her hair was so long, she only got a portion of it in each bun, leaving the rest of her hair to trail after. She held it together with red-blossom pins and four black ceramic chopsticks, two for each bun. She didn't bother with make-up, for she wasn't going far. She smiled at her reflection. The image of beauty. Kiita stood and opened the screen door. She walked down the hall and down the stairs, passing many empty rooms. When she got downstairs, Kiita went out the back door to the terrace, which faced the koi pond. There was a light breeze, and it bit at the cherry trees and danced with their blossoms. Kiita smiled. The view was beautiful, truly worthy of a painting. Kiita walked down to the pond and sat. She dipped her fingers in the crystal water, making little ripples. She enjoyed watching the simplicity of them.

"Kiita-san! Where were you last night?" Kiita turned to see the little toad waddling toward her with a mischievous grin on his face. Kiita laughed. He looked so cute, like a fox that knew more than he was willing to tell.

"Oh Jaken-sama. It started out like normal," Jaken took a seat beside Kiita and made himself comfortable, "I went to the village and got the food, and was walking back when I was attacked!" Kiita widened her eyes for emphasis, "It was these two ugly ogres and a huge panther demon! They wanted something called the Shikon Jewel. Jaken, what is the Shikon no Tama?" Jaken gulped. He knew this day would come, he just wished it hadn't come so soon.

"Well," Jaken sighed. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible, "It's a magic jewel forged a long time ago from the priestess, Midoriko, and the demon she battled. It is a very powerful tool, and over the years, many beings, demon and human alike, have sought after it. One day, it shattered, its pieces scattering across all of Japan. Shortly before you were born, the half-demon InuYasha and his companions recovered the jewel from a horrible demon named Naraku. Naraku was killed and the jewel was brought to us. You were chosen to bear the jewel until a decision was made about what to do with it. Lord Sesshomaru had it placed in your abdomen until then. You, eh, weren't supposed to find out. That barrier The Lord placed around these lands, which apparently has weakened, was not only meant to keep the village safe, but to keep you in the dark about the truth."

Kiita looked down.

"Wow. I had, no idea."

"Kiita, who were you with last night?" Kiita swung her head to Jaken, a blush in her cheeks.

"W-what, who do you mean?" Jaken smiled that mischievous grin.

"The boy that brought you home, with the long black hair, the soft, furry skirt, well-toned muscles . . ." Kiita's blush grew brighter with every word. Jaken poked her in the side, "Eh, eh _ehhh_?"

Kiita held her hand over her mouth as a picture of Kouga formed in her head, the light breeze waving in his hair, standing in a regal pose of thought, his eyes with a day-dreamy haze about them. Kiita snapped out of it.

"He's, uh, just a boy."

"You _liiiiike_ him," Jaken prodded.

"Oh Jaken," Kiita turned and swept him into a tight hug. He had never seen her _this_ happy! "I, I think I love him! He's wonderful! He saved me from those awful creatures. He, he cared about me Jaken," Kiita sighed. Jaken smiled warmly as he looked up at Kiita.

'Finally, she has found her true happiness,' Jaken thought, and he hugged Kiita back.

Kiita and Jaken went in for lunch. The afternoon outside was beautiful, but Kiita caught the scent of an upcoming storm, so they headed inside for some oolong tea, rice, and oden. They went into the dining hall and waited for their lunch. Kiita looked around.

"Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is not here. Does he have business?" Jaken looked around, puzzled as well.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me anything," Jaken sighed, "not that he _would_." Kiita sighed and shrugged her shoulders, knowing this was not the first time, and Sesshomaru always came back (no matter how much she wished he wouldn't). Normal conversation returned between the two as their lunch was brought out.

Sesshomaru was still not back at dinner, and Jaken and Kiita were the only two in the dining hall again. They ate and talked, and after dinner had ended, they retired to their rooms. Kiita lay on her futon, twirling the white rose with her fingers. She had taken the strip of fur off the stem and had tied her hair up with it. A smile graced her lips as she thought back to last night in the waterfall. He was so gentle with her. A giant contrast compared to what she was used to. Maybe, this is what love is supposed to feel like? Kiita didn't know what this feeling was, but whatever it happened to be, Kiita was enjoying it. She only wished that somehow, she would see Kouga again.

Kiita heard a knocking at her screen. Fearing it may be Sesshomaru, Kiita quickly slid the rose under the covers.

"Come in."

The screen slid open and Kiita let out her breath in relief. Jaken slowly waddled in the room. He came and sat by her.

"Kiita, there are more things about yourself that you don't know." He hesitated.

"Jaken, is it true that Sesshomaru is my real father?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Kiita looked down. So, Kouga had told her the truth, about the jewel _and_ Sesshomaru.

"Kiita, remember I told you about InuYasha?" Kiita nodded, "He is Sesshomaru's brother, and your uncle. If you want out of this place, Kiita, just tell me. I have ways of contacting people. I know InuYasha. Kiita, if you don't like it here, if InuYasha knew what was happening to you, he would take you away, and Sesshomaru wouldn't stop him."

"Jaken . . ." Kiita did hate it here, but she couldn't leave her only friend.

"Kiita, do you want to leave?" Kiita took the rose out from under the covers.

"Would I ever get to see Kouga again?" Kiita asked. Jaken shrugged and put his hands in his lap.

"What would happen to you?"

Jaken smiled, though sadly, "I survived before you came along. I'm sure nothing much will change." Kiita turned to Jaken.

"May I sleep on it?"

"Yes, take as long as you like." Kiita smiled, and they hugged.

'Maybe, just maybe, there's a better place for me,' Kiita thought.


	8. A Happiness

(Note; I don't know seasons or whatever so don't flame me if the tree's cycle doesn't match the season. I'M JUST 14! I DON'T KNOW THESE THINGS! And I hate science, anyway. The song in here is the second InuYasha opening, "I am". Aaaand Kiita can understand everything her wolves "say", just like Kouga can. Oh, and explicit citrus in here. Marked XXX, same as always. And I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy. So I hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 8

A Happiness

Sesshomaru didn't come home for a week, and Kiita didn't see hide nor hair of Kouga. She still hadn't given Jaken an answer, but she would get around to it, some day. Kiita was dressed in her work hakama, not because she was doing chores (it was her "day off") but because it was just too hot outside (even if it _was_ unseasonable) for one of her kimonos, and she felt more mobile in the hakama. When he came home, Sesshomaru had brought Kiita a surprise. Kiita was out in the courtyard with it, or them, now. It was the most delightful surprise. Sesshomaru had told Kiita to close her eyes and he led her out to the koi-pond where the cherry tree was. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by two tail-wagging, tongue-lolling white wolves. She was overjoyed. Now she was racing with them across the courtyard and acting like a kid again.

"Heehee! C'mon Kanna! Catch me if you can!" The girl wolf chased after Kiita, closely followed by the boy, who Kiita had named Haru. Sesshomaru watched this and something like a smile took him.

The day wore on, and Kiita lay under the cherry tree after lunch, her two wolves sleeping beside one another in front of the pond. Kiita watched as some of the last blossoms fell. It would be winter soon, which meant Kiita would have to stay inside most of the time. She hated it, but at least they had an onsen inside. It was big, and Kiita could swim in it. She was sure Sesshomaru would even let her take Kanna and Haru in with her. They would love it. Kiita sighed. Why hadn't Kouga come to visit her yet? Did he not love her?

'_Huhhhh, well,_' Kiita thought, _'I guess I should be used to this by now._' Kiita closed her eyes and felt the light breeze brush over her face. A song played in her head, and she swayed it side to side to the melody.

**_sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume _**

**_setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou _**

**_mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete _**

**_setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou _**

**_mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute _**

**_iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE _**

_(Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams _

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, _

_changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow. _

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.)_

Kiita perked up her ears. Her wolves were growling.

"Hmm?" Kiita sat up. Kanna and Haru were facing the woods, with their hair raised and their fangs bared. Kiita stood up.

"Haru, Kanna, what is it?" Haru turned to her and whimpered. Then he turned back to the forest and continued growling.

"Huh? A demon!" Kiita looked to where her wolves were facing. She saw a flash of movement, wait, or was it her imagination? Kiita couldn't be sure. She raised her nose in the air and inhaled.

"Kuso, I'm downwind." She then she felt someone wrap one of their arms around her, leaving her unable to move. The somebody then covered her eyes with the other hand. Kiita kicked fiercely at whoever held her, but to no avail. The stranger spoke.

"Man, if only you were this feisty in bed!" Kiita recognized the smooth tones. She immediately stopped kicking, and even let out a giggle. Her smile couldn't have been brighter.

"Hehe. That's my girl." Kouga took his hand off Kiita's eyes and turned her around, still holding her, but not as tightly. Kiita brought her arms up and wrapped them in a near-death-grip around Kouga's neck, snuggling her cheek to his.

"Kouga! You came for me!" Kanna and Haru exchanged confused looks, then went over to sniff this newcomer thoroughly. If their master wasn't concerned of his presence, then he must be okay. But they just wanted to make sure. Kouga looked down when he felt his butt being prodded repeatedly.

"Kiita, who are your friends?" He broke their embrace, and Kiita knelt down to pet Haru on the head while Kanna licked her cheek.

"Sesshomaru brought them for me. The night you brought me home, he disappeared and came back today with these two. Kanna is the girl, and the boy is Haru!" Kouga smiled and knelt beside Kiita, holding out his hand for Kanna to sniff.

"She's pretty." Kanna wagged her tail at Kouga's comment. Haru nudged his head against Kouga's leg and whimpered.

"And my how fine-looking this young wolf is." Haru yapped happily in response. Kiita nuzzled her face to Kouga's and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kouga," Kiita whispered.

"Hmm? What is it?" They were both whispering now, their lips right next to the other's ear.

"Kouga, I may have found a way to leave this place." Kouga embraced her and pulled back his head to look into her crystalline eyes, though still keeping his voice hushed.

"Kiita, this is wonderful."

"Not so wonderful."

"Not so wonderful?"

"No. If I leave," Kiita hesitated, "I may never see you again." Kouga looked hurt.

"But Kiita . . .There would always be a way." His voice was to the point of whining.

"Kouga," Kiita brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, "I would go to live with my uncle. And he is powerful. He will rescue me!"

"But I will rescue you too!" Kouga protested. Kouga knew Sesshomaru's relation to InuYasha. Maybe, they could put their differences aside and rescue Kiita together? After all, Kouga was no longer in pursuit of Kagome. He had given her up long ago upon hearing the she and the half-breed were mated.

"Oh Kouga! Would you?" Kouga decided to show her the extent he would go for her. He didn't know why he felt this way, but, there was just something about Kiita that glowed, and he never wanted that glow to dissipate. Kouga swept one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. He flexed his legs, crouched, and sprang up, sailing into the forest again, Kanna and Haru in quick pursuit.

Jaken sat on the veranda, watching as the young mistress was carried off by her true love, and chuckled to himself. This girl would see happiness yet, and that boy was going to show it to her. Jaken would make sure of that.

Kouga set Kiita down gently on the soft grass of a valley near the waterfall. Kanna and Haru went chasing each other off into the distance, fully enjoying the change of scenery. Kiita looked at the valley and smiled, taken by the splendor of it all. It was nearing sunset, and the sun had touched the grass and all the beautiful wild flowers with its golden fingers.

"Kouga, it's . . . it's beautiful." Kouga came up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"It holds nothing to you, my love." He chuckled.

"Kiita, this is where all the wolves of my clan were birthed. By that lone willow, there." Kouga pointed to a tree, standing alone on a small hill not far from the one they currently stood on.

"Kiita, I want to watch you give birth on that hill, under that tree, and not to an Inu-taiyouki's child, either." Kiita turned to look at Kouga. In his eyes was a serious and honest look. He dropped to his knees and pulled open her hakama, exposing her in nuded glory. He placed his head to her belly, where he kissed right above her navel. Kiita gasped, her heart rate quickening it's pace. She rested her hands on top of Kouga's head. Kouga began whispering, Kiita feeling his breath caress her skin.

"Kiita, I do not want to see you have anyone's child but mine. I refuse to let it happen." Kouga pulled her down to his level. Kiita cupped his face in her hands.

XXX

"Oh Kouga . . ." She brushed her lips to his, and he pulled her in. The heat of their passion grew stronger. Kouga moved his lips down her neck to her breast, where he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. Kiita let out a soft moan. Her lover began sucking like a newborn pup deprived of its milk, and Kiita's breathing grew heavy. She could feel herself growing wet. Kouga smiled and lifted his lips from a now obvious sensitive area. He lay Kiita down on her back, her hakama slipping a little down her shoulders. Kouga leaned over his beauty and smiled. Flawless. Kiita reached up and began undoing the blue tassels that held on Kouga's breastplate (A/N; Whaaaaattt! That's what it's called! Seriously!). It came off with ease and was quickly discarded to roll down the hill, where Kanna and Haru ran to it and began chewing on the furry shoulder-pads. Next down the hill went the leggings, and lastly the skirt. Kouga was kissing Kiita heatedly while one of his hands rubbed up and down her bare thigh. His other hand was for support. Kiita bucked her hips against him, yearning for penetration. Kouga broke the kiss and chuckled.

"So impatient. Do you really want it that badly?" Kouga reached down the hand that had been stroking her and cupped her cunt, giving a little squeeze. Kiita moaned loudly and bucked her hips again. Kouga just chuckled and began fingering her clit. Kiita put her hand over his, her claws digging into his skin, only hard enough to make pinpricks. Kouga inserted two digits, leaving his thumb to play with her clit. He drove his fingers into her, harder and harder, faster and faster, until Kiita was nearly screaming, while her hand helped him along all the way. Not wanting her to come to early, Kouga withdrew his hand, Kiita's dropping to her side, and he licked off her juices.

"Mmm, yum." Not wanting his lover to miss out, he placed his fingers next to her mouth, where she lapped up the rest. Tasting herself on Kouga brought an amazing sensation. Kouga chuckled.

"You like?" he asked playfully. Kiita nodded.

"But," and her eyes twinkled, "There's one thing that's just not satisfying me." Kouga looked puzzled, almost alarmed.

"What?" he asked. Kiita giggled and pushed Kouga to her side, on his back. She immediately straddled him and pinned his arms to his sides with her legs.

"Heehee, I want a turn!" she said devilishly. Kouga smiled and thought, '_Well, I suppose I deserve this. I _did_ say I wanted her feisty._' Kiita planted a hard kiss on Kouga's mouth, but pulled away before Kouga had time to respond.

"Hey!"

"No." Kiita tapped him on the nose, "Did I say you could speak? Bad, bad puppy!" She slid down, now astride Kouga's thighs. Kiita gave Kouga a cat-who-has-eaten-the-canary look, reached down, and took hold of his hard dick. He moaned as Kiita began moving her hand up and down, slowly, almost to the point of torture. Kouga, his arms now free, began clutching at the grass. Kiita lowered her head and licked the tip. Now it was Kouga's turn to buck. Kiita chuckled and took the whole tip in her mouth. She began sucking as she pumped her hand faster, giving little squeezes now and then. Right when Kouga felt he would explode in her mouth, Kiita lifted up and removed her hand. Kouga panted and Kiita smiled like she was winning the Olympics. When Kouga had composed himself to at least some extent, he reached up and pulled Kiita over him by her lower back. Her breasts hovered over his face, and Kouga eagerly took one into his mouth and began sucking hard, licking her nipple as it came in. Kiita cried out in pleasure. Still sucking, Kouga started grabbing her ass and moved her wet pussy over his cock.. Kiita cried out louder as she felt it run into her. Kouga slammed her mercilessly, harder and harder. At the front, Kouga switched breasts, and gave the same attention to the new one, if not more. Harder and harder her ran his dick into her. Kiita let out a final scream as she felt his cum blast into her, making her come off as well.

XXX

Kiita, still panting, rested her head on Kouga's chest. He'd stopped sucking and they lay there. Kiita looked over to the west, just as she sun was going down. It's reds and purples were brilliant. Still connected, they fell asleep to the last rays of dusk.

Kiita woke to something cold and wet nudging her cheek.

"Nnng?" Her eyes fluttered open to see Kanna standing over her, the wolf's face inches from her own. Haru stood behind his playmate, also waiting for Kiita to wake. It took a while for Kiita to realize where she was. Soft futon, elegant furnishings, she was in her room again. Kanna bent her head down next to Kiita's and picked something up in her jaws, though she was careful not to make teeth-marks on it. Kiita reached her hand to take the object. She smiled. Kiita lifted the white rose to her nose and inhaled. The smell was of sweet butter-honey mixed with Kouga's masculine scent. Again, tied to the rose's stem was a strip of brown fur. Kiita took out the strip in her hair, untied the one on the rose, then fastened the two together with a tight knot. This time, she tied the double strip around her ankle. She giggled lightly as she rose to put the flower in a skinny vase with the previous flower. The two roses together stood on her sill almost translucent as the morning sun smiled over the trees. Kiita's window overlooked the koi pond, and it's surface sparkled, a reflection of Kiita's eyes.

Kiita whispered to no one, "I will tell Jaken my choice today." Kiita through off her baby blue, silk robe (which she supposed Kouga had changed her into), and put on one of her under-kimonos. A simple red one with silver embroidery on the collar. She tied it and made her way down to the dining hall, Haru and Kanna in close pursuit. Jaken and Sesshomaru were already seated and eating their rice. They didn't look up as Kiita sat down next to Jaken, though Jaken got a funny grin on his face. Immediately, a kitsune servant appeared with a bowl of rice and a cup of tea. Kiita nodded to the girl and smiled. The girl returned the smile and left, off to finish her other duties. Kiita picked up her chopsticks and began eating her rice in silence, like the other two. She innocently swished her tail, brushing Jaken in the process. He subtly looked up at Kiita, whose ear twitched twice. Jaken got the hint, and tapped his chopsticks on his bowl. The rest of the meal went without interruptions.

"So that is what you want?" Jaken asked, sitting next to Kiita by the koi pond. Kanna and Haru were snuggled up near by, sleeping off their recent meal. Kiita nodded. Jaken knew it would be the best thing for her in the long run, but he was still going to miss her. It helped to know that InuYasha and his mate Kagome would take care of her. Kiita didn't deserve this life, here with Sesshomaru. She was too pretty and delicate. Jaken was still amazed that she had made it to the age of fifteen. Jaken smiled.

"Then I'll be sure to make your arrangements." Kiita looked down at Jaken and smiled warmly.

"Thank you." The embraced, and Kiita stood to go to the onsen inside.

It was warm and steamy in the large room. Kiita quickly disrobed and stepped in the humid water. It felt so nice. She wadded over to a large rock half underwater that served as a wonderful seat. Kiita lowered herself onto the slick rock and sighed as the water came up to just below her breasts. It was so warm and relaxing. She leaned her head back against the cold stone above the water. Her thoughts drifted to her uncle. What was he like? What did he look like? Was he tall and lean like Sesshomaru? Did he have the same stripes and a crescent moon as well? Kiita sighed. Was she even going to like living with him? She hoped so.


End file.
